Meant to live
by JosieEvans44
Summary: First ever song fic. Ya! It's based on the song 'meant to live' by switchfoot, and goes through the last thoughts and actions on the night of 'the incident', the death of James and Lily Potter. First real serious fic. (COMPLETE)


Title: Meant to live

Character: Lily and James

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Summary: First ever song fic. Ya! It's based on the song 'meant to live' by switchfoot, and goes through the last thoughts and actions on the night of 'the incident', the death of James and Lily Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the singers. And yes I do oh so love this song. I also don't own Lily and James. The song is underligned, and Lily's thoughts are in ''.

Meant to live

a song fic. By Josie E.

"LILY! Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off, I love you, please know that I love both of you, and all I want is to see the both of you safe, now go! Hide! You now where! Leave the house! I love you." said James Potter one last time kissing both his wife, Lily Evans, and his one month old baby Harry. Tears had started forming in his eyes, but he viciously rubbed them off as he looked at his wife running up the stairs. He could remember like it was yesterday, telling her, Lily, the love of his life Lily, 'Love isn't always fine, but I love you, I James Harold Potter, Love you, this is true Love, how many people can say they have actually found true love? Not many, but this, this IS true love!'

He then stumbled out of the room. He was standing in the living room. Suddenly the door burst open, the hinges limply hanging to the door frame, there was a cackle of high pitched laughter,

he turned around only to be face to face with cold hard, red eyes, eyes without pity or love, eyes filled with hate and loss. "Give it up Potter, you can't succeed, no one can defeat Lord Voldemort, no one!"

"No, RUN LILY! RUN! I wont let you harm them!" yelled James, he knew Lily was still at the top of the stairs, knew she could hear everything going on in the living room. If he died it would be out of heroism and bravery, not cowering in the corner begging this man, if that's what you could call him, for his life, he would go down fighting, fighting for the life of his child and wife. 

Fumbling his confidence   
And wondering why the world has passed him by   
Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments   
And failed attempts to fly, fly 

A flash of green passed his eyes, just missing him as he ducked, "don't think your gonna win this easily!" spite in his voice as he sent a curse in Voldemort's way. Just then he felt his body going through excruciating pain, screaming, he dropped to the floor, it felt worst then death itself, his limbs crying and seeming to tear. Just then as fast as it came, it stopped. "Liked that Potter, want more?" asked the icy voice above him.

"Eat shit, you bastard!" he said as he did a flawless attempt to get up. Just then his soul separated from his body, pain beyond anything, dying slowly, he sent his last thoughts, to his beloved and his son, his son, the son he loved and who he would grow up to teach how to be a bloody good chaser like his old man, to see his first steps, his first words, crush, marriage, baby...

We were meant to live for so much more   
Have we lost ourselves? 

Somewhere we live inside   
Somewhere we live inside   
We were meant to live for so much more   
Have we lost ourselves?   
Somewhere we live inside   
  
Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries   
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open   
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken  
  
~~~~~~~~~

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything!" wept the young women, Lilian Potter, rocking her baby, Harry, back and forth in her arms, 'not Harry,' she kept thinking, and James? What had become of her beloved James, the love of her life? 'Oh James!' She thought silently, 'I love you so much, and Harry, my beloved Harry, Love is such a silly word for all the emotion and care I hold for you, I want nothing more than you to live happily and love, love is the thing me and your father could have offered you so much of. We that hold so much for each other, hold even more for you.' 

Just then she felt as if James was with her, in this room, just when she thought her courage was leaving her, she held on. 'No James gave his life for you and Harry, where's all that Gryffindor bravery, hold your guard, there's a chance James might still be alive, oh please, let him be alive, My God, please.' 

"No," she said again, restraining her tears, "No," she repeated, "Leave! Leave my house at once, oh my James, my poor, poor James. Love, Love is something you know not of, the love you never experienced, is the love you seek and destroy! Not Harry, please not Harry! I'll do anything!" repeated Lily.

"Stand aside silly girl."

A bright green flash, and the cries of her poor and wonderful baby were the last things she heard and saw.   
  
We want more than this world's got to offer   
We want more than this world's got to offer   
We want more than the wars of our fathers   
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah  
  
We were meant to live for so much more   
Have we lost ourselves?   
We were meant to live for so much more   
Have we lost ourselves?   
We were meant to live for so much more   
Have we lost ourselves?   
We were meant to live   
We were meant to live  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hush, it al'ight Harry, Hagrid's here." said Hagrid comforting the crying bundle in his hands, he had a large slash across his forehead, and his parents dead, and the house in ruins. The sound of a motorbike filled the air, it seemed to come from the sky. Hagrid looked up, to see a flying motorbike. As the bike landed, and the engine died, Sirius Black got off, white and shaking, he walked over to Hagrid. "Li...Lily...and...and...Jam...James?" he asked tears forming in his eyes. "Are....are...are they.... 'gulp' alive..?" those were the hardest words to ever come out of his mouth. "HAGRID, answer me? Please I've got to know!" he yelled shacking, if he wouldn't tell him, he'd find out by him self. 

His best friend, the only one who ever understood him, who took him in, who was always there for him. Just then he thought he saw James and Lily come out of the house, smiling and laughing at what had almost been. He ran forward to give them a hug to say 'don't ever scare me like that mate'. He ran towards the ruins of the house, "James, Lily!" tears streaming down his face, he ran faster and faster, he couldn't feel his legs but he kept going, "Lily, James!" he said once more. 

He ran into the 'house' nothing, nothing left, it was all burnt, the lovely Potters house on Goddrick's Hollow, "no, no, there here I know they are!" he sobbed, he ran wildly through the house searching, searching, finding nothing but burnt ashes. He tripped on bit of burnt furniture, and feel to his knees. They were gone, and it was all his fault, he had convinced James to change Secret-Keeper's, it was all his fault. He cried and didn't stop, not even when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "It al'ight Sirius, li'lle Harry here survived, you're his godfath'r ar'nt ya? I'm so sor'y Lily and James diser'vd more." Hagrid comforted the weeping Sirius. He then grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt, and brought him outside, where he kept weeping, weeping for the loss of his best friend. The one he was never without. He wept and wept, until finally he got up. "Give Harry to me Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him." he said, wiping tears from his face and eyes. 

"No, Dumbledore said he's ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's."

"But, I'm his Godfather." argued Sirius disbelieving what he was hearing. 

"I got me orders from Dumbledore."

Sirius argued a little while longer, the only thing left of his best friends, and he loved Harry as much as Lily and James. They can't take him away from him, he can give him a better life than that hag, who was Lily's sister. But maybe he'll be better of at his aunts, who was he kidding, he wasn't ready to be a father and Peter! Peter's what I should worry about right know.

"Alright, alright," he said shaking, ", take my motorbike to get Harry there, I won't be needing it anymore." he said and started walking away.

We were meant to live for so much more   
Have we lost ourselves?   
Somewhere we live inside   
Somewhere we live inside   
We were meant to live for so much more   
Have we lost ourselves?   
Somewhere we live inside 

The End

A/N: 'sniff''sniff', my first try at a song fic. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism always welcome, flamers aren't. This is also my first attempt at a serious fic. I wonder how I did? Well you can tell me all about it in a review, and sorry if I didn't follow exactly to the book, I thought it would be better like this, and Harry had only been a baby, so I don't think he was cable of reminiscing all the information and details of that unfortunate night.

Kudos

Josie


End file.
